The Infernal Aura (scene)
The Infernal Aura is the sixth scene of Chapter 1 in . Background At Akka Castle's throne room, General Godeslas meets a mysterious knight in black armor whom he calls Baldwin. Baldwin brings up the poor condition of the Southern Division, which makes Godeslas believe Baldwin was sent to punish him. Although Baldwin assures him he isn't here for such a thing, The Triumvirate of Lodis has taken the situation very seriously. He states that punishment will be inevitable. Baldwin assures Godeslas that the situation wasn't entirely his fault. Since the general was kind to the black armored knight, Baldwin offers Godeslas a means of redeeming himself. He pulls out a piece of unusual fruit from his pocket. Godeslas is unsure what the object is, but Baldwin states it will grant him power. The knight of Lodis warns him that risks are involved. In a meeting before the battle, Magnus ends up seeing Destin seated with Hugo. Magnus apologizes to the Zenobian warrior for his actions back at the Zenobian Border. Impressed with the other warrior's humbleness, Destin accepts his apology. Destin then brings up the current topic at hand: Central Division soldiers are going to arrive at Dardunnelles to assist the Southern Division in stopping the Revolutionary Army. Magnus' soldiers are assigned the task of holding off the Central Division soldiers. At the same time, Destin and the other rebels will conduct the assault on Akka Castle. Hugo gives a briefing over the battle strategy for Dardunnelles. Once finished, he remarks that the revolution's success or failure will depend on the outcome of the battle... Strongholds Enemy Units Boss Aftermath During the battle, a Revolutionary Knight is in a village square when he comes across the corpse of a Palatinean Army Fighter. He crouches over the body and notices that the soldier is from the Central Division. Even though he know about the reinforcements, he doesn't know who or what had killed him. At that moment, another soldier from the Central Division screams for help. Rushing towards the voice, he sees the Central Division soldier running from two massive Ogres. The two men have their swords ready while the Ogres roar and attack the soldiers. At the battlefield, the leader of one of your units notices an enemy unit from the Southern Division approaching. As they prepare for battle, the leader shows shock and horror at the sight of approaching Ogres... After Ariosh is defeated, Magnus confronts him about the Ogres and demons that had appeared in the battle. Destin calms down the blue haired knight and makes a remark about how he felt the Infernal Aura before. This would mean either the Southern Division had fallen to the way of darkness or that the monsters were actually denizens from the Netherworld. After being questioned by Destin, Ariosh reveals that General Godeslas Brandic used fruit from the netherworld and fed it to some people. The victims' bodies burst from the inside and the Ogres appeared as though summoned by him. Magnus doesn't believe Ariosh's tale, but Destin becomes silent...